


Gold Hair and Lightning

by dandelionsknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Volume 8 (RWBY), battlefield kiss, janurwby day five: favorite semblance/weapon, they finally reuinite, yang's semblance gets a little evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionsknight/pseuds/dandelionsknight
Summary: When Yang steps out of hell, Blake is waiting for her. Standing there less than a hundred feet away, it’s like glimpsing a bright star between the clouds. Even with her white jacket spattered with gore, Yang could still spot her from anywhere, on any battlefield. The fighting rages on the edge of Atlas; the day stretches like a week now; Yang’s wounds ache and her aura flickers from cutting through the chaos to make it to them, Nora and Weiss and Ruby andBlake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	Gold Hair and Lightning

When Yang steps out of hell, Blake is waiting for her. Standing there less than a hundred feet away, it’s like glimpsing a bright star between the clouds. Even with her white jacket spattered with gore, Yang could still spot her from anywhere, on any battlefield. The fighting rages on the edge of Atlas; the day stretches like a week now; Yang’s wounds ache and her aura flickers from cutting through the chaos to make it to them, Nora and Weiss and Ruby and _Blake._

Even when Yang is exhausted from escaping the whale in the moments just before the explosion, she goes to her. They collide, Blake’s arms around her neck, and she grabs her and lifts her off the ground and holds her there, pressed against her body, so tight she can feel her heartbeat against her own chest. Blake buries her face in Yang’s neck, and she traces the curve of Blake’s shoulders, her back, to remind herself that she’s real and in her arms.

Yang cups the back of Blake’s head and says, “Hey.”

Blake leans back, amber eyes lit by the explosions and gunfire flashing outside their little sphere. Her brown skin is streaked with dirt and blood. Yang wipes away a dark red splotch on her temple.

“Hey?” Blake asks. Her voice is raspy, and Yang would later learn it’s because she’d been screaming her name when the explosion made the earth tremble. 

Yang swallows back a lump in her throat at the sight of the tears in Blake’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she says.

Blake shakes her head. “Yang Xiao Long-”

She takes Yang’s face in her hands and kisses her. Both their lips are cracked, but Yang doesn’t mind. Blake kisses her and her warm breath is dizzying, Yang lost somewhere between the softness of her hair when she curls her fingers in it and the sweetness of her mouth each time they come together again and again.

If Blake ever asked her, Yang would tell the truth about this moment, that she’d waited for it for so long, tossing and turning about her partner even in Patch, waking up to the taste of Blake’s kiss on her lips only to realize she’d dreamed it.

The world is ending, as far as she knows, but she closes her eyes and kisses her partner the way she should have when they split apart, the way she should have when they found each other again in Mistral, the way she should have when they were so young and happy at Beacon. But she can kiss her now and make sure Blake, the other half of her heart, knows how precious she is.

Blood is rushing in Yang’s ears, red lightning splits the sky, the screeching of the Grimm is all around them. Soon they’ll have to pick up the fight again. In the meeting of their lips, though, the rest of it fades away. When Blake’s fingers trace the line of her jaw and she gasps in the seconds they can bear to be apart, the world is slow and soft and Yang only cares about pulling her closer. Theirs is a love even time will lie down and be still for.

Surely in this moment of bliss, she must be dreaming. A drop of fire, warm as golden honey melting in the sun, touches Yang’s chest and spreads throughout her body. When she opens her eyes, Blake’s not a dream. Smoldering embers drift around them, Yang’s hair lit with golden flame, and her eyes are a soft shade of pink.

Blake’s lips are parted, her eyes wide now that they’re open, staring at the swirl of embers around them. She’s trembling and so is Yang as she presses their foreheads together and says, “Never do that to me again.” A tear cuts through the dirt on her face. “ _Never._ ”

 _Comes with the job,_ Yang might have quipped. But not to the girl she loves, not now. She kisses Blake, her lips, her nose, her jaw, her cheek, tastes the salt of her tears, and says, “You won’t be able to get rid of me again.”

Blake laughs, and the sound is like sweet music. “You’re glowing.”

“I know,” Yang says, and smiles. “I guess you just have that effect on me.”

They go in for another kiss before Yang catches a flash of white and red petals in her peripheral vision, and it all comes crashing back to her at once, the sounds of battle slamming into her focus once more. Ruby and Weiss land not too far from them, and Weiss says,

“We’re all _so_ happy for you, but we could use a little help over here!”

Yang sets Blake down as she says, “Right! Coming!”

Weiss is standing with her hands on her hips, but Ruby is smiling at them. When Yang makes eye contact with her, her sister shoots her a thumbs-up, and Yang’s heart swells. The fire in her hair still hasn’t died down from the kiss. Power simmers beneath her skin, in her muscles, the same as if she’d just absorbed a hit with her semblance, but from the effect of kissing Blake.

She turns to her partner, eyes still glowing pink. “Ready to kick some ass?”

Blake rolls her eyes and unsheathes Gambol Shroud, saying, “Only if you stay close to me this time.”

Yang winks. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> my friend [embershroud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embershroud) posted on twitter about yang's eyes turning pink when her and blake kiss and I couldn't get the image out of my mind, so thank you for that inspiration!
> 
> I debated posting this for day four of janurwby, which was favorite ship, but ultimately decided on day five for favorite semblance/weapon because I love yang's semblance. maybe you can take it as a combined day fic for the ship I love 
> 
> thank you for reading, and hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dandelionsnight) or [Tumblr!](https://dandelionsknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
